Perfect Match Theory Page
Welcome to the Perfect Match Theory Page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories from the Perfect Match book. Confirmed Theories * Sloane Controls Hayden - Some fans believe that Sloane is Hayden's handler and find it odd that she went to a stranger's apartment just to give Hayden their phone. This was expanded upon in Chapter 8 when it is revealed that Sloane is a field technician for Eros. In Chapter 10, it is also confirmed that Sloane controls Hayden - She admits that she is Hayden’s Handler, and that she built/programmed him/her. * Androids - In Chapter 10 it is confirmed by Sloane that the "Matches" from Eros are androids. See below. * Perfect People - Another idea regarding Steve and Hayden is that they are not normal humans, but have been hand-crafted by Eros to suit the desires of the MC and Nadia. This would also extend to any other matches made through Eros. In a way, Steve and Hayden are 'perfect' because they are androids, and that their memories, personalities and skills are implanted/encoded into them. * Alana - In Chapter 13 it is confirmed that Alana made a deal with Eros. She helps in capturing the MC, Nadia, the Match and Sloane. However, when the Eros guards captured Damien as well, Cecile dismissed her deal with Alana. It is possible that she might reform in the future. * Potential Sequel - Perfect Match is confirmed to be a series instead of a standalone, given the revelation at the end of Chapter 16 that Damien is apparently an android. * Damien... an Android!? - At the end of Chapter 16, it is implied that Damien is one of the Matches due to calling several paintings at the Louvre indescribable. ** It was confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 1 that he has been replaced by Dames and the real Damien was taken to a different facility. * Android MC - In Book 2, Chapter 3, Damien states "I'm not falling for this again!" when the MC and Alana arrive at his cell. This has led fans to believe that Eros created an Android duplicate of the MC to emotionally torture Damien. Also, given that Harley is an evil version of Hayden and Dames is now considered an evil version of Damien, it's likely an Android version of the MC will also be evil. It was confirmed in the next chapter that Eros did construct an android of the MC, as well as androids of Nadia and Alana. However, they weren't shown to be evil, and were only constructed to lure Damien into a false sense of security. This is expanded upon at the end of Chapter 11 when Winona Johnson introduces you and someone who looks like you, but is wearing an outfit similar to Harley's, walks on stage. * The Return of Nikos- The summary for Book 2, Chapter 13, mentioned that someone from our past would return. This led several players to believe that Nikos would return. This was confirmed in the same chapter. * Alana Would Become a Love Interest- There were several options to openly flirt with Alana in Book 2, as well as a couple premium options, which led fans to believe she would become a love interest. This was confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 13, when your character has a heart-to-heart with Damien as to whether or not they want to date her. * Series Would End with Book 2- For summary for Chapter 14 of Book 2 led several players to believe that Perfect Match would end with Book 2. This was confirmed when Pixelberry responded to a player that Book 2 is the final book, and that it will end with 15 chapters. Unconfirmed Theories * Eros Planned the Accident- There is also a theory that Eros planned the car crash some how to cover up their tracks. * Sloane - There is also a theory that she is autistic given that she takes everything literally and can't understand sarcasm. Whereas in another theory, Sloane is believed to be an alien due to some fans thinking that her socially awkward behavior is exaggerated for a reason. * Betrayal - In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 3, it is believed that Cecile will betray Rowan. During her interview, she seemed to be manipulating Rowan which has led fans to believe that she is possibly more unhinged and psychotic than he is. Debunked Theories * The Car Accident - The car accident that Steve, MC, Nadia and Hayden got into in the 4th chapter have people think will reveal more insight onto Eros (as well as Hayden & Steven). * Steve's Disappearance - Branching off the idea of Eros having created him in some way, there's a theory that Steve didn't run away, but instead was running from Eros kidnappers who wanted to take him so he could be terminated/replaced, as he was starting to become reckless and risk exposure of the truth behind Eros. This is debunked as Sloane reveals in Chapter 10 that Eros recalled Steve due to damage from the car accident. * Brainwashed or Mentally Controlled - There is a theory that Steve and Hayden are either brainwashed or being controlled somehow, possibly with implanted memories and personality traits. Steve has shown several signs of having amnesia. Cecile was also shown in the background of a picture of Steve in High School. ** In Chapter 7, Hayden appears to suffer from short-term memory loss, and it was mentioned by Sloane that he/she had a headache, before Hayden passed out. ** These are debunked as by Chapter 10, it is revealed that Steve and Hayden are androids, and that they do have implanted memories and personality traits. The memory loss was due to glitching because of damage to their cores during the car accident. * Cecile - There was a small theory that Cecile may have became a love interest, given that there were options to flirt with her and appeal to her morality. Category:Perfect Match Category:Theory Pages